Valentine's Day
by Batcookies152
Summary: Levi doesn't know what to do for Valentine's day, nor does he know if Eren is expecting something. He ends up asking Hanji for advice. Then Erwin. In the end, he writes a poem. Though, he isn't too sure it could even qualify as a poem, more like some words slapped onto a page.


Valentine's Day.

Some crap holiday that made people buy crappy heart and chocolate themed items for the ones they 'loved'.

"Ha."

As if Levi would even play into that whole marketing scheme.

Sure, tomorrow was February fourteenth.

And, sure, he had a boyfriend now.

Fuck, would Eren expect something? He had been getting weird stares from the male. Though, that wasn't something new...

"Four-eyes," he called and motioned for Hanji to come closer. They had been friends -if you can even call it that- for years. Ever since elementary school. Mainly because the girl wouldn't leave him alone, not that Levi seemed to mind. Erwin was also part of their little group, but he wasn't about to ask that dick for relationship advice.

"Yes?" she answered with a grin, laying her head in Levi's lap.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, flicking her nose. "Should I get Eren something for Valentine's day?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Awe, quite the romantic, aren't you?" she teased and wiggled her eyebrows, not minding the sour frown on Levi's face. "Well, is he expecting something?" she asked, rolling her shoulders.

"How the hell should I know? We don't talk about that kind of shit."

"Then what do you talk about?" she hummed, one hand patting Levi's cheek.

He grimaced and pushed away her hand, wiping off his cheek. She must have been eating chips or something because her hands were oily. "You don't need to know," he answered with the tiniest of smirks.

"Ooh, so it's like that, huh? Jeez, Levi," she chuckled, her hands floating freely in the air.

"I didn't even mean it like that, pervert," he muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, back on topic. Valentine's day. Eren, your beloved. I think you should get him something. He is probably thinking about it. He is the romantic type. A dorky romantic, but still a romantic. He's really cute, too. If you guys ever break up, let me know, 'kay?" By that point, Hanji was already shoved off of Levi's lap as he stretched.

"You do know he's gay," Levi informed, giving her a bitter glare.

"Don't underestimate the power of a strap-on. Don't." She said giddily, laughing to herself as she watched Levi walk away after motioning to his crotch and muttering,

"I'm as sure as hell it won't beat the real thing, you sick fuck."

* * *

><p>Levi was broke.<p>

He could probably afford some cheap chocolate, though. But he was sure that he'd disappoint Eren. Knowing the boy, he was most-likely planning some huge dinner date thing that he would eventually fuck up and they would just spend the evening at each other's house, cuddled up and watching some lame chick-flick.

That seemed to be a perfect date in Levi's mind, not that he'd let Eren know.

He laid in bed, holding his head as he thought about what to do. He wasn't going to buy into all this Valentine's day shit, but if Eren wanted some proof of their fondness for each other, Levi guessed he'd have to do something.

But, fuck, he wasn't a creative person. Eh, it was the thought that counts...

In his time of desperation, he ended up dialing Erwin.

"Hello-"

He was cut off by a, "Help me."

A chuckle was heard on the other line, earning an eye roll from Levi. "Valentine's day?" Erwin guessed.

"Yes. What do I do? I can't buy anything." Levi said, holding the phone closer to his ear.

Another chuckle. Fucking dick, Levi thought. "Still broke? Ah, well, make him something."

Levi sat up, humming slightly at the idea. "Make something? Like what, dipshit?"

"Like, a card. Or, I dunno, a drawing? Do you draw-" The call was hung up as Levi practically jumped to his desk, pulling out a notebook and pencil. He'd thank Erwin tomorrow.

He could write a poem or something. That was considered romantic, wasn't it? Plus, he was pretty good with grammar and all.

"Psh, easy."

After about twenty minutes of staring at a blank page, he began to scribble some words down.

Draft one:

**Dear Eren,**

**You're a shitty brat. And you usually fuck things up. You are also very clumsy in bed, which can sometimes be annoying. Happy Valentine's day.**

**From, Levi.**

Fuck, this was harder than he thought. Was he really only capable of insulting the boy? Levi was sure there were many enjoyable things about Eren...

Draft two:

**Dear Eren,**

**Thank you for not leaving me and being nice. Also, you have a very handsome face.**

**From, Levi.**

Better, he thought, much better. But still not good enough. He groaned and spun around in his chair. What was he going to do? He began to jot down what he liked about Eren.

His face, Levi really liked his face. More specifically, his smile. Ah, his cheeks as well. When he blushed, damn, that was adorable. Oh, definitely his eyes. His stubbornness, surprisingly. It was quite cute, Levi decided. The fact that he can get away with calling Eren a shitty brat, little shit, etc... Eren still hasn't left him, despite all his flaws, which Levi thought was evident. His laugh and chuckle and giggle. And, God, the sex was good too. Really good. His voice. The way he said 'I love you' could practically make Levi swoon if he didn't have tighter hold around his emotions. The male soon realized he was jotting down almost everything about Eren, and that made his stomach twist.

Did he love this dorky little shit?

"Well, fuck."

Draft three:

**Eren,**

**Oi, shitty brat.**

**It's Valentine's day.**

**I could have bought you chocolate.**

**But I am fucking broke.**

**So I wrote you a poem instead.**

**And you better not mind.**

**By the way, this was Erwin's idea, not mine.**

**So, I don't know when this happened.**

**But you somehow wiggled your way into my life.**

**Not that it is a bad thing, you stubborn fuck.**

**I just didn't expect it.**

**Especially coming from someone as endearing as you.**

**And then I remember you were a little shit about the whole 'relationship' thing.**

**Still,**

**I don't know why you have stayed with me.**

**I don't know why you say 'you love me'.**

**I don't know why you mean so much to me.**

**I also don't know what I would do without you at this point.**

**Not that I really care.**

**Because having you by my side is enough.**

**Hearing you laugh.**

**Seeing you smile.**

**Watching your eyes light up and your cheeks turn pink.**

**Noticing the way you look at me.**

**It's enough, I promise.**

**Even if you do tend to fuck up from time to time.**

**I don't mind, because you somehow mean the world to me.**

**I know this doesn't rhyme.**

**But Happy Valentine's day.**

**And let's have sex tonight.**

**Love, Levi.**

Mushy, too mushy, but it conveyed what he felt for Eren, and the boy didn't deserve any less than that. He knew it was messy, and he might have to change a few lines here and there, but otherwise, he thought that Eren might actually like it.

If it could make Eren smile, even in the slightest, Levi would consider this a success. So what if he was teased for it? At least he wouldn't be a shit boyfriend, and that seemed to be the most important thing to Levi at the moment.

"Good enough," he said to himself, staring down at the piece of paper with the smallest of smiles.


End file.
